


Follow Your Star

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Christmas, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a Christmas concert, Bryan and Kian get stuck into a few too many of the refreshments and sneak off. Awkward romance ensues. Also sex, because obviously it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Your Star

“Some vodka to go with your sherry, dear?”

Kian grinned, reaching over to accept the shot that was pressed into his hand. “Don’t mind if I do, darling.”

Getting smashed at a kids’ carols event probably wasn’t the most agreeable behaviour, and getting smashed with Bryan backstage of a carols event probably wasn’t wise either, not when the man had such a propensity for mischief in him, but Kian didn’t really care. It had been far too long since they’d seen each other, and Kian intended to blame whatever happened on familiarity and alcohol. As usual.

And as usual, the other three were huddled up the other end of the couch watching them warily. Like it was his fault they had a reputation.

“The three wise men are staring at us,” Bryan whispered, none too softly. Kian saw Nicky stiffen, and turn away, pretending to study the carpet. Mark rolled his eyes and smiled, dropping them a wink. Kian giggled.

“They like to think they’re in charge.” Kian whispered back, taking another large gulp of his sherry before knocking back the shot in one go. He came back up for air gasping. “Jesus, how much alcohol’s in that?”

“Enough to make this a very merry Christmas.” Bryan replied, raising an enigmatic eyebrow. “Anyway, I was thinking about a walk.”

“A walk?”

“A walk,” Bryan confirmed. “We shall see all the Christmassy delights there are to see.”

“But what if we get lost?”

“There will be a sign,” Bryan replied sagely. “A sign calling us back.”

“Like a blinky light and a loudspeaker?”

“Yes. Or also maybe an arrow with Green Room written on it.” They both blinked slowly at each other, then giggled.

“Right then,” Kian agreed, standing up and swaying gently. He felt like he was on the sea. Bryan could be his captain. And then they’d drop the sail, and… He paused in his thoughts, mostly because Bryan was staring at him, looking expectant. “Lead the way, my shining star.”

 

*

 

“Now this.” Bryan said, “is a prop department.” He cast his hand at the arena workers that were busily running about backstage. “Yet another place where there are lots of people.”

Kian nodded in agreement. This was a place where there were lots of people, just like the cafeteria, and the studio, and all the cupboards. In fact, it seemed everywhere in this place was populated.

“The scenery’s getting dull,” Kian said, trying to keep the whine out of his voice. “How about showing me somewhere that doesn’t have lots of people?”

“Patience, my pocket-sized friend. A big enough hammer fixes everything.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Bryan paused, humming slightly to himself. “Hmm,” he said. “I think it may mean that I’m slightly pissed.”

“No, don’t get pissed.” Kian argued, ignoring the distinct blurriness of his own vision. “We have to be back onstage for the finale.”

“The finale is ages away.” Bryan replied. “And anyway, there’ll be so many people on stage acting stupidly that they’ll never notice.”

“True.” Kian mused, glancing around. “Anyway, come on. I’ve got a few sights to show you.”

“Oooh,” Bryan giggled as he was dragged down the hall by his wrist. “This sounds interesting.”

 

*

 

“Now this,” Kian said, adopting the tour guide mantle for the moment. “Is a curtain.”

“I can see that.” Bryan nodded, reaching out and touching the soft velvet. “But what’s so special about it?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Kian replied, taking Bryan’s wrist again. “This curtain is magical. We just jump inside,” he did so, dragging Bryan with him, until the soft folds encircled them entirely, “and we become instantly invisible.”

“Wow.” Bryan stared at him, open-mouthed. “This curtain is really something.”

“It definitely is,” Kian agreed. “And you know what else happens inside it?”

“Hmm…” Bryan looked around them, his hair sticking up as it touched staticky material. Kian giggled, reaching up and pulling him down for the first kiss of the night. “Oh, that’s nice,” Bryan murmured. “I like this curtain.”

“Mmm…” Kian agreed, tugging lightly on the back of Bryan’s neck until they could kiss again. Bryan’s tongue invaded his mouth slowly, softly picking at the corners of Kian’s mouth until the smaller man was gasping, his hands taking a firmer grip on his lover’s waist. A hand cupped his chin, fingers trailing teasingly over his jaw. Kian broke away, and nipped at the hand, catching a finger in his mouth and sucking lightly on it. Bryan moaned, and the finger was pushed deeper, further into his mouth, until it almost tickled the back of his throat. Kian sucked on it hard, curling his tongue around and nipping lightly until Bryan moaned again.

“Jesus, Ki.” Bryan whispered, removing the finger and pulling Kian closer. Kian felt fingers fumble with his belt. “Fucking gorgeous.”

“Bry.” Kian groaned as quietly as he could. A hand was encircling him gently, the pressure increasing slowly. Another hand was pushing into the back of his jeans.

Bryan laughed quietly, his eyes glazed with lust now, as well as alcohol. His hand was stroking Kian firmly, up and down, and his other hand seemed to be on its own quest, dipping deeper below Kian’s belt and palming one cheek, pulling them closer together.

“Hello.” Kian murmured as a finger twitched against his entrance. Bryan looked up, smiling.

“Hi to you too.” His fingers removed themselves from the hard flesh they’d been tormenting and reached out to Kian. “Bryan’s the name.”

“Kian.” He shook the outstretched hand, grinning at the stupidity of all this. Bryan really was the best fun – his best fucking friend in the whole world, and god help him if he didn’t miss him like hell when they were apart. Which was stupid. It wasn’t like this really meant anything. “Nice to meet you.”

“And you.” Bryan agreed. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to go. It was nice speaking to you.”

Kian opened his eyes, having closed them when a finger began to press firmly on his entrance. “You’re what now?”

“Going.” Bryan confirmed, then pointed a finger at the ground. “Down there.”

“Oh, fair enough.” Kian laughed, already pushing down on Bryan’s shoulder. “Off you go then. Don’t want to keep you waiting.”

“Well in that case...” Bryan removed his hands from Kian’s jeans, turning him around suddenly. The blonde moaned as he felt a hard length press to his backside, sliding awkwardly into the valley between his denim-clad cheeks. “Don’t keep me waiting, love.”

Kian groaned, pushing down his opened jeans and feeling Bryan pressed against him, hard and hot. “Fuck me,” he whispered. “Come on, and fuck me.”

“Gonna.” Bryan replied, pressing fingers deep. They both knew this had to be a quickie. Anyone could come through here, hear them and see the curtains moving, and find them out. Which was beyond a bad thing. Kian wasn’t even sure how he felt about Bryan, he didn’t want to have to explain something he didn’t know himself to the whole world. It’d be like one of those awful nightmares where he had to give a speech on metaphysics or something.

He was thinking very seriously about stopping this, running to the toilets and relieving himself privately, then sitting down for a good long talk about why this was a stupid idea, when something bigger than fingers began to push into him. Forgetting entirely what he was thinking about, he was left only with a slightly sick, drunk feeling, and the unbeatable sensation of Bryan’s girth spreading him wide.

He bit down on his lip to stifle his moan, and whimpered as hands grabbed his waist, spitting him on Bryan’s cock. His ear was getting wet from a panting mouth, and he reached down to grab his own cock, fiercely desperate now.

“Make it quick,” he muttered.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to help it.” Bryan whispered, groaning softly when Kian shifted. “It’s been too long.”

“I know,” Kian agreed, biting down on his lip. Jesus he loved Bryan. He really really did. But god, that was just too complicated to think about. That’s why he chose not to.

“I love you.” Bryan whispered, and Kian felt both of them stiffen. “Jesus, sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.”

“I love you too,” Kian murmured, relaxing against Bryan. “But I don’t want to talk about it.”

Bryan nodded against his shoulder. “Fair enough.”

“Just fuck me, alright?” Kian whispered. “We’ve got to go, and I really fucking want you.”

Bryan nodded again, pushing deeper, and the two began to build a rhythm, Kian pushing back and Bryan pushing forward, balls knocking gently against Kian’s arse. Hands grasped him, stroking him all over, clutching at him, and Kian fought the urge to cry. He was too drunk to deal with this, and when he was sober he knew he wouldn’t. This was pretty much it. For them, anyway.

“Gonna come.” Bryan gasped finally. “I really really am.”

“Come.” Kian urged. “I want you to.”

“You first.” Bryan’s knocked Kian’s hand away, moving it in a blur, and Kian groaned, letting his control go and feeling the tingle of orgasm itch at his toes. “Come for me.”

“Jesus.” Kian whispered. “Oh jesus, oh jesus, oh JESUS!” He barely managed to keep his voice down, grabbing behind himself and yanking Bryan awkwardly close. “Fuck. Fucking come… fuck…”

“I love you.” Bryan groaned, his words muffled by the shoulder he was biting down on, probably leaving red marks. Kian felt him come, and was satisfied.

 

*

 

“Come on, come on!” Shane was calling, as the two rushed into the room, having been alerted by the aforementioned blinky light that they were due back on stage in two minutes. It had taken at least that long to find their way back to the green room, and now everyone was already filing out toward the stage.

“Where have you two been?” Mark asked idly, not looking particularly concerned. Nicky was biting his nails.

“Erm… got lost,” Kian explained, which was partly true anyway. Mark snorted, turning back to the queue.

“I just bet you did.”

Onstage, staring at the sea of candles and expectant faces in front of them, Kian felt a hand touch his from behind.

“Is that what we did? Get lost?”

Kian shook his head. “Nah. Or at least, I haven’t learned my lesson.” He glanced at the taller man beside him. “We should do stuff together more often, you know? Regular stuff.”

“That’d be cool.” Bryan murmured back. “And maybe other stuff too. But not just hiding in curtains.”

“Yeah, I think so too.” Kian nodded, turning to smile at Bryan and feeling alcohol tremble at the edges of his mouth. “Love you, Bry. Merry Christmas, y’know?”

“Yeah.” Bryan replied, grinning back. “And a happy new year?”

Kian smiled. “Yeah, I hope so.”


End file.
